Joyeux Nowel
by crazyMissdream
Summary: Trois longues années de voyages, et trois occasions de fêter noël sur ce météore ou le temps se perd. Trois occasions pour les kids de partager leur culture aux trolls. Avec plus ou moins de succès. DaveKat
1. Chapitre 1

Les mots défilaient le long des pages de son sombre carnet. Le bruit se faisait fort tout autour, mais était loin de le déranger tant il était concentré. Il s'était mis à écrire peu après leur départ et avait trouvé dans cette activité pour le moins inhabituelle, une manière on ne peut plus intéressante de s'exprimer autrement qu'en criant sur les autres. Il s'inventait des romances entre troll comme il en avait tant lus et se complaisait dans l'idée de garder à jamais secrètes ces œuvres que lui seul comprenait.  
Il daignait lever ses yeux jaunes de temps à autre afin d'observer ses camarades s'afférer à la déco de la pièce, créant par ailleurs de bien étranges objets grâce à l'alchemiseur qu'ils possédaient. Mais il les rabaissait bien vite, peu soucieux de cet engouement dont il ne voyait pas l'intérêt.

Les sons se firent plus nombreux et parmi eux se démarqua une voix qui se trouvait être plus proche que les autres.

"Tu écris quoi ?"

Le livre se referma aussitôt sur les doigts de celui qui venait vainement de tenter de s'en emparer.

"Ça ne te regarde pas, Strider !"

Les lunettes teintées de l'adolescent ainsi nommé ne laissaient paraitre une quelconque expression de douleur sur son visage et, gardant son calme, il rétorqua.

"Mec, je sais même pas lire l'Alternien.  
-Ton légendaire manque de culture ne doit pas servir d'excuse à l'être stupide et inconscient que tu es pour le vol d'un bien privé. Vas plutôt rejoindre les autres et orner la pièce de toutes ses immondes merdes qui pourraient trainer dans ta chambre."

Le blond qui lui faisait face ne pu s'empêcher un sourire avant de répondre.

"Nos décos sont ironiquement magnifiques, tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
-Je ne comprends surtout pas pourquoi vous faites autant d'effort pour une vieille chimère en robe rouge qui ne viendra de toute évidence pas.  
-Il viendra.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça monsieur je-me-prends-pour-un-mec-cool-et-j'exige-avoir-toujours-raison ?  
-Karkat, on parle d'un gars qui se fait toutes les maisons d'une planète entière en 24h, c'est pas un astéroïde de rien du tout qui va l'arrêter."

Le troll le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

"Et il viendra distribuer ses merdes à tous les connards qui peuplent se fichu caillou ?  
-C'est le principe.  
-Il est complètement attardé ton vieux !  
-Il est cool, c'est tout."

Malgré toutes ses affirmations, Karkat restait sceptique, cet invité censé arriver le soir même semblait plus effrayant qu'autre chose. Il conclu finalement qu'il ne lui fallait pas en tenir compte, arriverait de qui devait arriver et leur situation ne pourraient que difficilement empirer après tout.

Observant les deux garçons de loin, une jeune fille blonde songeait à la soirée qui se profilait. A ses cotés se tenait une troll à la peau étrangement pale, et toutes deux discutaient calmement tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil leurs amis courant un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle s'amusait des ornements, tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres, que ces derniers parvenaient à fabriquer de façon tout aussi loufoque, mais n'en perdait point le fil de leurs pensées.

"Cet événement à donc beaucoup d'importance sur votre planète. Interrogea la troll qui portait le doux nom de Kanaya.  
-Plutôt oui, j'avais tendance à la considérer comme une fête commerciale avant, mais je dois bien avouer qu'après toutes ces aventures que nous avons vécues ensemble, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir la partager avec vous tous.  
-Je n'en doute pas, Rose, je suis moi même ravie de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur votre culture."

Elles s'échangèrent un sourire avant de se prendre la main et de regarder à nouveau les autres occupants de la pièce.

Une troll aux cornes pointues portait sur ses épaules un dersien à la tenue peu conventionnelle. Ce dernier portait lui même dans ses mains une guirlande aux motifs étranges qu'il peinait à accrocher au mur. Non loin derrière, une autre troll les priaient d'arrêter le massacre, trouvant toutes ses créations on ne peut plus absurdes.

"Terezi, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y en a déjà assez ? Je doute que les décorations terriennes ressemblent réellement à ça !  
-Mais non Vriska, il n'y en a jamais assez. Regardes comme elles sont jolies ! Lui répondit cette dernière en ricanant."

L'être sur ses épaules, répondant à l'illustre titre de maire, quand à lui, restait muet, tentant tant bien que mal d'accomplir son objectif malgré les boutades incessantes des deux autres.  
Une fois son acte accomplis, Terezi se tourna en direction de Kanaya et lui lança un clin d'œil discret, elle savait parfaitement que ces accessoires s'opposaient totalement aux gouts de la paysagiste et s'en amusait d'autant plus.

C'est à ce moment là que Dave revint vers eux, s'adressant directement à Rose.

"On fait sortir le clown de son frigo pour animer la soirée ?  
-Tu n'y penses pas ? S'étonna sa sœur ectobiologique.  
-On risque pas grand chose, Vriska le mène à la baguette.  
-Ce sera sans moi pour ce soir ! S'exclama cette dernière à l'entente de telles paroles. J'aurais d'autres affaires à gérer."

Elle avait jeté un regard accusateur envers la blonde tout en prononçant ces mots, déterminée depuis peu à empêcher l'humaine de trop boire; pour la simple cohésion de l'équipage qu'elle disait, mais il n'en restait pas moins que pure bienveillance.

"Ce soir, pas d'alcool à table, par contre je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous allez nous préparer."

Elle ricana, Rose quand à elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole mais Dave la devança.

"Chez nous on a pour coutume de capturer une bête noisetière afin de nous repaitre de ses entrailles et d'ensuite nous en faire une écharpe on ne peut plus ironique.  
-Ironiquement faux. Compléta la blonde. Et puis je doute que nous ayons tous les éléments nécessaires à la préparation d'un tel repas, nous devront faire avec les moyens du bord si je puis dire.  
-M3R1NGU3 ! S'exclama alors la troll aveugle, ravie d'apprendre que sa friandise préférée figurerait surement au menu.

Les préparatifs se poursuivirent sans problèmes, Karkat restant dans son coin et le couple se chargeant de la cuisine sous l'étroite surveillance de Vriska.  
Puis le soir arriva, bien que la notion de temps soit devenue plutôt vague pour eux. Le leader du groupe peinait toujours à croire ces enfantillages, niant en block l'existence de ce dégénéré que tout le monde attendait tant.

Une fois le repas terminé, il se rendit dans une pièce annexe dans l'espoir de poursuivre son ouvrage sans avoir à subir cet engouement plus longtemps.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que la salle était remplie de paquets colorés dont certains portant son nom. Son visage s'illumina et il ne tarda pas à appeler les autres.

"Il est venu !"

Il n'y avait pas cru, mais il avait souhaité y croire, et l'esprit de nowel avait réalisé son souhait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Deuxième chapitre de ce 3-shot de Noel datant déjà de 2015. J'avais complètement oublié de le poster. C'est un de mes rares écrits qui ne soit pas du crackship, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Bougez vos cul bande de larve !"

Il se faisait tôt et boiteville se retrouvait déjà ensevelie sous de multiples décorations aux tons rouges et chocolat. Les rues semblaient méconnaissables sous leur tapis de guirlande et chaque bâtiment s'était retrouvé teinté d'une fine couche de peinture.  
Terezi s'attelait une fois de plus à la décoration de la pièce sous les commandements de Karkat et de sa patience légendaire.

"On n'aura jamais finit pour ce soir !  
-Du calme, il n'est même pas midi.  
-Et alors, t'imagine si cet attardé arrivait plus tôt ?  
-Ça n'arrivera pas.  
-Et depuis quand tu es assez proche de ce rustre pour savoi...  
-Stop Karkat, je sais que tu es pressé d'être ce soir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver. Et je t'assure que s'il venait plus tôt je serais à même de sentir sa superbe tunique ROUGE à des kilomètres."

Le troll soupira.

"De toute manière c'est pas comme si j'étais intéressé d'une quelconque manière par cette stupide fête.  
-Dans ce vas vous ne verrez aucune objection à passer la nuit en prison, monsieur ?"

L'interpelé se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise, Dave en tenue de policier.

"A quoi tu joues Strider ?  
-Vous n'avez fait aucune demande de permis de construction avant de bâtir cette tour en plein milieu de la ville.  
-Ma tour est magnifique. Et depuis quand il faut un permis pour empiler trois boites de conserves ?  
-Depuis que le maire l'a décidé. Répondit-il en pointant du doigt ce dernier se trouvant juste à ses cotés.  
-C'est pas un connard de dictateur muet qui va me dire quoi faire dans sa ville !"

A l'entente de ses paroles le maire se dirigea en direction de la tour récemment créée et la fit s'effondrer d'un coup de pied.

"Tu vois, tu l'as vexé, ça fera une heure de plus au trou. Ajouta le blond.  
-Mais qui crois tu que..."  
Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Terezi l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans un coin de la pièce.  
"Justice sera faite.  
-T'es pas sérieuse ?  
-Les prisonniers n'ont pas le droit à la parole, H3H3."

Et sur ce, elle le fit s'assoir dans un cercle délimité par quelques canettes vides.

"Si tu bouges c'est une heure de plus, et ne vas pas croire que c'est parce que je suis aveugle que je ne verrais rien pour autant !"

La justicière retourna alors auprès de ses camarades pour terminer la décoration déjà bien avancée, remerciant par ailleurs le policier d'avoir éloigné ce fauteur de trouble pendant les préparatifs.

C'est à ce moment que Vriska entra, très vite blasée par l'agencement absurde de la pièce.

"Terezi, tu n'as pas honte de jouer à des jeux aussi puérils ?  
-Pas du tout ! Lui lança cette dernière. Et puis c'est plus marrant que de rester à rien faire !  
-Et bien moi je trouve ça totalement débile !"

Et comme pour accompagner ces mots, elle claqua la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir pour rejoindre la cuisine, offrant par ailleurs aux autres l'occasion de constater qu'elle n'était venue que pour les embêter.

"Elle ne changera jamais, celle là" Souffla l'aveugle tout en donnant un coup de canne au prisonnier qui avait vainement tenté de profiter de l'intrusion pour s'échapper sous le regard vague du dirigeant de la ville.

L'après midi arriva, un après midi conjecturé dans cet espace ou la notion même du temps se perdait.  
Vriska se reposait dans une pièce isolée de l'astéroïde, fatiguée par cette agitation qui emplissait ses amis à l'approche des fêtes. Ces RP la blasaient et les périples de boiteville ne la faisaient plus rire.  
Peut être s'était-elle lassée de la vie sur cet astre, deux ans c'est long, d'autant plus quand on sait que le voyage est loin de prendre fin.

La porte coulissa, laissant entrer une silhouette noire en costume rouge. Le Carapaciens avait troqué sa tenue marron pour un ample manteau à la doublure de coton qui lui donnait un air adorable. Il s'approcha de celle qui l'avait quitté plus tôt et lui pris la main.

"Je ne viendrais pas."

Il la tira avec toute la force qu'il possédait bien que cela reste peu efficace.

"Tu te fatigues pour rien, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer."

Le petit être s'assit alors à ses pieds, refusant de bouger et faisant la moue.

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ? Retourne avec eux !"

Il secoua vivement la tête avant de la fixer de ses yeux embués, un regard perçant et touchant à la fois, un regard qui ne laissa pas la jeune troll indifférente. Elle marqua une pause puis le prit dans ses bras afin de le porter sur ses épaules et de l'emmener dans la pièce principale sans dire le moindre mot.

Elle s'étonna, en entrant, de constater que la décoration était totalement terminée et que les deux représentants de l'ordre prenaient déjà plaisir à évoluer dans ce nouveau décor, arborant fièrement leurs eternels déguisements. Leur leader quand à lui, était toujours dans sa cellule, un carnet à la main et n'avait plus l'air de souhaiter en sortir.

Elle entreprit de reposer son passager mais celui ci resta cramponné à son coup, refusant catégoriquement de la lâcher.

"La ballade est finie, maintenant tu descends !  
-Diantre ! Notre maire s'est fait capturé ! S'exclama Dave à la vu de ce spectacle, bien vite rejoint par sa partenaire.  
\- En garde, vile créature, relâche-le !"

Non, elle ne voulait pas jouer.  
Mais tout le monde peut changer d'avis, non ?  
Réjouit par la perspective de mener sa rivale à la défaite elle pris une voix se voulant plus grave et cruelle, enchainant sur un rire démentiel.

"Vous ne rêverez jamais votre dirigeant, désormais boiteville m'appartient ! Soumettez vous, ou périssez de mes mains !"

S'ensuivit une rude bataille entre rires et fausses menaces qui ne se termina qu'une heure plus tard lorsque Karkat referma violement son livre.

"Ecoutez moi bien les gamins, c'est bientôt l'heure et vous venez de détruire la moitié de la ville, vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de tout ranger.  
-Et c'est toi qui dit ç...  
-Et pas de plainte ! Au boulot bande de larves !"

Ils mirent du temps à s'exécuter, étonnés du comportement de celui qui à l'approche des fêtes devenait si immature.  
Alors qu'ils commençaient à réparer les dégâts, le maire s'approcha doucement de celle qui l'avait capturé, avant de lui sauter dessus et de la serrer fort dans ses bras, étreinte que la troll ne refusa point.

Après tout, c'était nowel.


	3. Chapitre 3

Ce fut un choc pour le jeune troll, comme si, en lui, quelque chose se brisait sous le coup des paroles de Kanaya. Il ne l'a tout d'abord pas cru, ou du moins il s'y refusait tant sa fierté risquait d'en pâtir. Puis l'idée que cette fille qui l'avait tant protégé puisse lui mentir quitta bien vite son esprit, c'était juste impensable.

"Il n'existe pas."

C'était donc bel et bien une chimère qu'il s'efforçait de poursuivre depuis maintenant deux ans, tellement pathétique que s'en devenait presque risible. Mais à ce moment même, il n'avait pas envie de rire, on avait osé le tromper et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point.  
Oui Karkat avait honte, et comme toujours c'était par la colère qu'il refoulait ce triste sentiment.  
Il manqua de frapper la troll lui faisant face mais se retint, ça n'en valait pas la peine après tout. Il décida donc d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne point risquer de subir les moqueries des autres. Pas que cela l'atteigne réellement, ou alors juste un peu, les mots aussi peuvent blesser.

Rose s'approcha de sa petite amie et lui attrapa doucement la main.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra."

La buveuse d'arc-en-ciel lui sourit tendrement en guise de réponse, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, mais savait le leader très rancunier. Ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps.

Dave les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de son eternel air cool.  
"Vous avez fait quoi à Karkat pour le mettre dans cet état ?  
-On lui a dit. Répondit calmement sa sœur ectobiologique.  
-Il est en sucre ou quoi ? C'est quand même pas ça qui va l'affecter.  
-Tu aurais fait pareil à sa place.  
-Permets moi en douter, j'y ai jamais cru, et avec un frère comme le mien ça risquait pas d'arriver !"

Il marquait un point, ce qui eu pour effet d'arracher un sourire à la blonde.

"Vas donc le voir si tu es persuadé qu'il ne peut qu'aller bien.  
-Et t'en as d'autres des bonnes idées comme ça ? Non parce que la j'y aurais jamais pensé c'est tellement original comme approche !  
-On sait tous que tu en meurs d'envie.  
-Et je suis assez grand pour me trouver des excuses bidons tout seul !"

Sur ces mots il franchi une fois de plus l'entrée qui l'avait menée en ces lieux, pour se diriger vers la chambre de Karkat.  
Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et se contenta d'enfoncer la porte d'un simple coup de pied, il n'aimait pas faire compliqué.  
L'objet de ses recherches était assis dans un coin, son ordinateur sur les genoux et les yeux quelque peu rougit. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver sur les dégradations occasionnées, préférant fixer l'intrus de ses pupilles jaunes.

"T'es encore venu te moquer, Strider ?  
-Me moquer de qui ?  
-D'après toi, tu vois d'autres crétins dans cette chambre ?  
-Ouai, un cas désespéré assis à même le sol et... oh, attends, en fait c'est toi !  
-Ta gueule Strider."

Le troll venait de se lever d'un bon, pointant son majeur en direction du blond qui ne manqua pas d'en rire.

"Je préfère largement te voir comme ça."

Il attrapa la main tendu lui faisant face et la tira à lui, déployant une chaise depuis son modus et forçant le leader à s'y assoir.

"Joyeux nowel"

Ce dernier ne sembla pas apprécier.

"C'est quoi ton délire ?!  
-C'est mon cadeau pour toi, inutile de me remercier.  
-Une putain de chaise ? C'est ça ton cadeau ?  
-Elle est cool, non ? J'ai même gravé ton nom dessus pour qu'on sache que c'est la tienne.  
-Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule Str..."

Il n'eu pas la force de finit sa phrase, interrompu par une étrange mélodie. L'adolescent s'était mis à chanter. Pas l'un de ses rap dont il avait le secret, non, c'était plus doux, plus mélodieux, si bien que Karkat fut vite captivé par cette prestation plutôt inattendue.  
Cela dura quelques minutes à peine et il ne manqua pas de s'en plaindre, tout de même touché par l'attention.

"Et... c'est quoi le nom de cette stupide chanson ?  
-Elle n'en a pas encore.  
-Tu veux dire que...  
-Je l'ai composée pour l'occasion."

Le troll se senti rougir, et aussitôt se jeta sur son coffre. Il y trouva bien vite ce qu'il cherchait, un carnet plutôt épais qu'il lança à la tête du chevalier.  
Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol et en toisa la couverture.

"C'est ton livre, non ?  
-Maintenant c'est le tien, j'aime pas être redevable.  
-Je sais pas lire l'alternien.  
-Menteur, Rose t'a appris l'année dernière !  
-J'ai tendance à oublier rapidement ce genre de chose."

Le troll resta silencieux à cette remarque et renfloua quelque peu la tête dans le col de son ample pull.  
Il lâcha.

"Merci... je, ça me touche ce que t'as fait... Je voulais juste te rendre la pareille.  
-Si tu tiens tant que ça à me remercier, il va falloir m'aider.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?"

L'interpelé eut un petit rire avant de conclure.

"Je ne sais toujours pas lire l'alternien."


End file.
